powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kadia October
Kadia October is the Blue Battle Network Ranger Biography Kadia was kidnapped when she was 5 and although she was found by the government a year later, her parents were nowhere to be found. She was put into the system. Most of her childhood was spent bouncing from foster home to foster home until she was adopted when she was 14. Her new parents discovered her remarkable intelligence and put her into a private school. At her request, she was put into a normal high school. Deep down, she wishes to know who her parents were. [Profile] Kadia was approached by Cloud when she was attacked by Viruses and the pair fused so that Kadia could fight them. With the help of Ashen Nathanson and Nero Kurenai, they quickly won against the attacking Viruses. During this battle, they encountered Devin "Reaper", who would be a recurring enemy. He created two clones and sent one to fight against Kadia. The original and the other clone fought against Ashen and Nero. The trio quickly won against Reaper only for him to make an exit through a "Black Hole" portal. A sandstorm started soon after the battle and after introducing themselves, they went to Kadia's house in an attempt to wait the storm out. Jordan Keane and Nero quickly found the pair at Kadia's house and after confirming that Jordan and Nero weren't threats to them, Kadia let them into her house. Jordan, once inside, suggested that Kadia and Ashen ask their FM-ians about the current situation. Ashen's explained it to him. When asked if they could separate, Jordan answered that if they did, they would most likely end up in the hospital with white hair and blank eyes. After coming to the conclusion that to stop the sandstorm, they would have to fight again, they headed to the warehouse district in their ranger forms after figuring out how to transform at will. When they found the warehouse where the sandstorm was originating from, they were greeted by a squadron of Viruses. The sand interfered with their vision but they were able to dispose of most of them easily. Kadia and Nero blasted the roof apart to get the sandstorm machine to ground level. Unfortunately, when the roof was blasted apart, more Viruses appeared. Kadia casted a Lightning spell using a Nota Orb on the machine slowing it down a little. However, she was unprepared for the sudden drop in energy. Kadia, ignoring her now fatigued state, ran to the machine, leaving Nero to take care of Gyro, the machine's controller. After doing everything she could to stop the machine, Cloud suggested that she cast an Ice spell to slow down the machine. It worked, but Kadia passed out from energy loss. Nikki Trench arrived on the scene a few minutes before Kadia passed out. Ashen, Nero and Nikki stopped the machine and its controller a little while after. Personality Kadia can be a bit anti-social and slightly cold but she'll be friendlier once she warms up to you. She's extremely smart, almost to the point of being a genius. She learns fairly fast and can adapt quickly to new situations. She loves a good challenge and doesn't lose her temper quickly. Arsenal * Blue Arm Buster * Blue Buster Sword * Nota Orbs Appearance Kadia has mid back length blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, cyan eyes, lightly tanned skin, lithe and athletic build, midnight blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, biker boots. As a ranger, she has a non-bulky high tech suit meant for speed which a midnight blue colour with the X symbol on the front.